1. Field
The disclosure relates to a hybrid-type power supplying apparatus including a fuel cell and a rechargeable battery, which may be effectively used as a power supply for robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots, in particular, personal robots or humanoid robots can have excellent mobility and as well can be controlled remotely. Further, they can perform various operations such as house cleaning, arranging articles, cooking, and so on, which means that they are human-friendly and have a high potential of being further used.
The currently available robots, in particular the humanoid robots with a height of 1 meter or taller, may receive power from an external power supply through a cable or use a battery. For the reason, their movement range and operation time can be limited. Further, the use of the battery may be neither preferable in terms of environmental protection.